Over Bottles of Nail Polish
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: In approximately half a second, a pair of lips that tasted like peaches were on hers, and in the same amount of time, they were gone.


A/N: Wow, haven't written for this fandom in a while. I decided to try my hand at writing a Gwenney drabble, what a cute ship they are~

Word count: 677

Place: Sometime in TDAS when they became friends again :)

WARNING: 'Bad words' used, so, click out if you can't read swear words or something.

* * *

><p>"And so Heather was all 'Courtney, can you stop being a bitch for two seconds,' and I was so ready to beat the ever-living crap out of that skank, oh my god, Gwen, it literally took all I had to restrain myself," Courtney ranted to her best friend as she continued painting her nails a pastel pink. The two girls were on the floor in their team cabin, newspapers and bottles of nail polish scattered about. The others in their team had eventually filed out one by one to do other things, some leaving just to escape the annoyingly upbeat chatter between them, meaning that in about a half hour or so, they were left alone.<p>

"Heather is such a bitch, seriously," Gwen replied to her rant and wiggled her toes, which she had painted black and teal, her two absolute favorite colors. The corners of her mouth tugged down just the slightest bit as she noticed that some of her nail color had made it onto the skin surrounding the fingernail. She used a fingernail to try to get rid of it and wiped it on a napkin, promptly showing off her painted toenails to Courtney.

The brunette smiled as she looked over them. "You did your nails really good, you should paint mine," Courtney complimented, stretching out her foot over the newspaper. "I mean, if it isn't too much trouble," she added on. Gwen only giggled and selected a light red color, then uncapped it and started painting it on. "You know, I'm like, so glad we became friends again, I missed you a lot," The other girl admitted as the goth worked on her toenails.

Gwen grinned. "I missed you too," her expression grew a tad serious as she stated her next sentence, "I'm so sorry I chose Duncan over you, oh my god, that was seriously the most stupid thing ever," she apologized for what had to be the fifteenth time since they had made up. Courtney repeated what her response to her apologies was again, which had been that it was fine, and who needed boys anyway.

The goth girl used the paper towel they had been using for their nails on the other's big toe. "There," she shot a smile at Courtney, who then looked up and smiled back. They stayed that way for about ten seconds, before the CIT let out what seemed to be a contented sigh, and Gwen quickly averted her gaze to the ground. "Sorry, that was like—"

"It was fine. You have really pretty eyes," Courtney bit her lip, hoping that the goth wouldn't freak out at that awkward compliment. Instead, Gwen blushed and tilted her head.

"They're just like...a really boring brown," she half-giggled and occupied herself by inspecting her newly painted fingernails. She spotted some errors here and there, but she shrugged. Nothing she could do about it now.

"It's like really...grounding," Courtney shrugged as well, and looked to the floor.

"Well whatever you say, Miss-I-have-perfectly-shiny-lips," Gwen's eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said. She internally facepalmed and rolled her eyes at herself. Courtney smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" She raised her eyebrows and licked her lips, ruining some of her lip gloss. Oh well.

"For what?" Gwen's eyes widened a bit more as her bottom lip dropped a bit. In approximately half a second, a pair of lips that tasted like peaches were on hers, and in the same amount of time, they were gone.

"Sorry, I kinda felt that was necessary," she stood up and crawled into the top bunk of the bed, pulling on her night mask and turning over. Gwen sat still for a few seconds, before she shoved the nail polish under their bunk bed and stared up at Courtney's presumably asleep form. Did that really happen?

She climbed into her own bottom bunk and sighed, hesitantly pulling up the blanket over her. The worst part about that awkwardly short kiss was that she wouldn't have minded if Courtney kissed her again.


End file.
